


Addicted

by PreathIsLife



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and maybe Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kelley's a little shit, no angst for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: Tobin's and Christen's friendship to relationship
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea, but idk where this is going. Multi-chapter hopefully. Anyways enjoy!!!

_I am addicted to your touch_

Tobin had always craved Christen Press, but not just in a sexual way. In a way where she always wanted to be talking to her, near her, making her laugh, basically spending every single moment with her.

Nothing could have prepared Tobin to the beautiful storm that Christen Press was. When Tobin first met Christen at camp she was stunned. She had heard of Christen Press and how good of a soccer player she was, but no words did her justice until she saw her play in person.

Tobin was mesmerized and from that moment forward Tobin knew she was screwed.

It was the second week of camp and being completely honest Tobin had only talked to Christen once and it was to introduce herself and welcome Christen to the team, but besides that nothing else.

Now here they were in the tunnel ready to walk out and play against the Netherlands. Also, it was Christen’s first cap and to say she was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

Christen had always dreamt of this moment but now that she’s minutes away of fulfilling her dream she’s scared to death.

“Hey, just take deep breaths in and out. You’ve worked hard for this and deserve it Press. Don’t be so nervous. I’m- we’re here for you... all of us. We got you.” Tobin said

“Thanks Tobin, that means a lot” Christen said

“No need to thank me, we were all in your shoes and know how it feels. Just forget about everyone and everything. In that moment it’s just you and the ball” Tobin reassured her with a smile

Tobin didn’t know what came over her, but she had this feeling of wanting and needing to help Christen relax and reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

Before Christen could thank her they were walking out and starting the game.

The game ended with a score of 4-1 and Christen had scored two of those goals… not too bad for her first cap.

After everyone was showered and ready to go the team started to load the bus up and as Christen had learned the hard way that there were assigned seats on the bus she sat behind Alex’s and Tobin’s assigned seats.

But what surprised her even more was the fact that Tobin instead of sitting with Alex she sat with her.

“Hey Press, good game. Way to show you deserve to be here” Tobin said with a pat on the back to Christen

Christen’s back was on fire from the touch and she couldn’t help but blush, “thank you Tobin”

It was such a simple conversation with her and yet she couldn’t help but blush even after Tobin was back to her regular seat.

The same could be said about Tobin. The simplest conversation she could have had with Christen and she was blushing, there was also the fact that Tobin’s hand was on fire after touching Press.

Once back at the hotel everyone congratulated Christen one last time before heading to bed.

“Pressy congratulations on your first cap and your two goals. Way to show what Stanford is made of” Kelley, Christen’s roommate and best friend yelled to her as she entered the room

“Thanks, Kel” Christen laughed at her friends’ antics

*on the other side of the hotel*

“So, Tobin, want to explain to me all those heart eyes you were making at Press” Alex smirked

“Don’t be ridiculous Lex, I was just being friendly” Tobin said even though she knew it was a lie

“I guess that’s what they call it these days” Alex said before getting into bed.

**Kel 10:05 p.m.:** Tobs I’m bored come watch a movie with your best friend

**Tobs 10:06 p.m.:** Alex is sleeping already, so no movie

**Kel:** haha very funny Tobs, you know I’m your best friend, but fr come over to watch a movie

**Tobs:** fine. I’ll be there in less than 5

**Kel:** sounds good, room 302, door will be open

Tobin threw on an old UNC hoodie and headed to Kelley’s room. Having no idea what was waiting for her in that room

“Hey Kel, so what movie are we watching?” Tobin asked

“Umm I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie, what do you think Press” Kel said

Tobin did not know that Christen was Kelley’s roommate, but what surprised her more was how Christen came out of the restroom wearing almost nothing.

Christen was wearing the shortest pajama shorts Tobin had ever seen and the long hoodie that basically covered her shorts. Which left Tobin with no imagination of what was under there. Those perfectly silky-smooth tanned legs

“Sounds good” Christen said unaware of Tobin’s staring, however a certain defender was definitely aware of it

“Tobin, Tobs, toby!!” Kel yelled to get her attention

“huh what?” Tobin asked

“I said if you’re okay with watching Tangled” Kel said

“yeah sounds good” Tobin said as she walked closer to lay with Kelley on her bed

“Umm… sorry Tobito but I need my space. I’m sure Christen wouldn’t mind sharing her bed” Kelley said with a knowing smirk

Tobin knew that smirk anywhere, “Since when do you need your space, Kelley?”

“since I’m super tired today, and sometimes I prefer comfort over my best friend. Right you don’t mind sharing, Press?” Kelley asked

“No, no, not at all” Christen said trying not sound as nervous as she actually was

“Thanks, Christen at least someone still has manners” Tobin said while glaring at Kelley

Tobin was nervous, sure she’s shared a bed with teammates before, but Christen was something else.

“Okay, let’s all get comfortable!” Kelley said

Tobin laid down next to Christen but before she could Christen lifted the covers, in order for both of them to get under the covers

Kelley smirked knowingly as she saw what was happening in front of her own eyes.

“Thanks Chris” Tobin said as she got under the covers to lay on Christen’s bed

Kelley played the movie and they all began to watch it. Tobin felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. She had to control herself, Christen was just another teammate, nothing else.

About 30 minutes into the movie, both Tobin and Christen heard snoring. They turned to look at Kelley then they looked at each other and couldn’t help but giggle

“I should head out, seems like movie night is over” Tobin said

“Or we could just finish watching it and you can leave afterwards, if you want of course”

“Sure Press, we can do that” Tobin said

Both Tobin and Christen began feeling drowsy. As Tobin was shutting her eyes, she felt some weight on her chest, it was Christen’s head. Christen was falling asleep too.

Tobin knew she had to get up and leave, but the truth is she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

So that’s how they ended up tangled in between the sheets, well more like spooning each other. At some point in the night Christen had shifted over to the other side and Tobin’s body had followed her subconsciously and somehow had wrapped around Christen waist. Their legs tangled as one and Tobin breathing in Christen’s scent.

At some point during the night Christen had also shifted into a position in which both her and Tobin were facing each other. Christen was the first to wake up out of the three of them. This was the best sleep she had gotten in a few months. She had wondered why but then she realized why. She was completely wrapped up in everything that was Tobin.

Her arms, legs, and most importantly her warmth. As if Tobin could sense her, Tobin also woke up. It took her a minute to realize in what position they found themselves in.

“Ohh I’m sorry Press, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep here” Tobin said a bit embarrassed

“No worries Tobs, it happens” Christen tried to reassure her even though a part of her knew it wasn’t okay

“I should head out and get ready for the day” Tobin said

“Yeah sounds good, see you later, Tobin” Christen said

“see you later Press” Tobin said as she walked out

“Your welcome, Pressy” Kelley said with a smirk and a wink


	2. Miles Away and I still feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk they're just being cute. (Clearly I never know anything lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.2 is up! Enjoy and pls lmk if you find any mistakes on this. Also, my timeline won't be super accurate to theirs but I'll try.   
> Again enjoy, might update once more before I begin my finals!!!!
> 
> If you feel like talking talk to me on tumblr @dont-wanna-love-you

_I cannot resist the warmth of your hips; a single serving is never enough…_

Tobin’s whole body was on fire as she walked back to her room. The fact that she had just slept on Christen’s bed with Christen. And the warmth Christen’s hips radiated towards Tobin’s body was too much. She could still feel it in this moment as she entered her room.

“Tobs where you’ve been?” Alex asked

“I fell asleep in Kelley’s room while watching a movie” Tobin said mindlessly as she got her luggage ready. Today was the last day of camp, and Tobin was honestly sad specially since what happened last night with a certain forward. But a part of her was also glad, she needed to get her feelings in check before next camp.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes with hopes of seeing one another next camp. Alex and Tobin were flying out together to Portland, Kelley to Jersey, and Christen to Sweden.

“Bye Tobs, I’ll catch you later, were still on for our surfing trip in LA right?” Kelley said

“You know it squirrel! I’ll see you in a couple of weeks” Tobin said giving her friend one last hug before going to say goodbye to the one person that set her heart on fire

As if Christen could feel the midfielder’s presence she turned her way saying one last goodbye to Ali and Ashlyn

“hey superstar, just wanted to say goodbye, and I hope you have a safe flight. I also hope to see you next camp” Tobin said with some nerves noticeable in her voice

“Thanks, Tobs, same to you. I might’ve overheard that you’re going to be in LA after the NWSL, maybe we can catch up once you’re there?” Christen asked with hopefulness in her voice

“Sounds dope Press, I’m in. I’ll let you know once I’m in town” Tobin said about to walk away

“Tobs, for that you’ll need my number” Christen said

“you’re right, here may I see your phone?” Tobin asked

Christen nodded her head as she gave Tobin her phone in order to for her to put in her number. Christen couldn’t help but admire every movement that Tobin made. What caught her eye was what Tobin was doing after she put her number. Tobin was taking a selfie on her phone to put it as her contact number.

To say it was endearing to Christen was an understatement

“Here you go Press; I’ll see you soon” Tobin said with one last wave

**Unknown number:** It’s Christen figured you’d want to save my number

**Tobin:** Already missing me, superstar? ;)

Tobin didn’t know what came over her but fuck to be honest she just wanted to flirt with the woman that drove her crazy

**Chris:** don’t flatter yourself “Toby” lol

**Tobin:** I’m going to kill Kelley

**Chris:** Please, don’t give her too much credit. I figured it out on my own, I’ve been told I’m pretty smart

**Tobin:** I guess you are Stanford, but nothing compared to UNC, guess it’ll do 

**Chris:** Haha very funny Tobs

**Tobin:** about to board my flight Chris, I’ll talk to you later

**Chris:** See ya Tobs, have a nice flight

“what’s got you all smiley, Tobs?” Alex asked

“just saw something funny on Instagram” Tobin said

“Sure, you did” Alex said smugly

**_Please put on your seatbelts the plane is about to take off. Make sure all electronics are off. Time to Portland, Oregon is approximately four hours. Thank you for flying American Airlines._ **

**Chris:** just wanted to let you know that my plane is about to take off as well

**Tobin:** you caught me just before take-off. Have a safe flight! Turning off my phone now

**Chris:** I’m glad! Again, see you later Tobs :)

Unlike Tobin, Christen had a much longer flight so she did the only that could help her focus. She meditated and put on her headphones to listen to some music

About three and a half hours later Christen felt a buzz on her leg. What she felt were butterflies once she saw who it was

**Tobin:** Hopefully you’re able to see this, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve landed in Portland. I hope you’re doing well on your flight

**Chris:** I’m happy to hear that. Being completely honest I’m not doing so well; I’ve tried sleeping but I can’t

**Tobin:** how about a little distraction for you

Tobin new how that sounded, it sounded very suggestive, but it was too late she had already sent the text

Christen was a bit surprised to see such forwardness from Tobin, she knew she needed to answer

**Chris:** What’d you have in mind?

**Tobin:** umm… a joke

**Chris:** give it to me Heath

**Tobin:** okay, how do you make a tissue dance?

**Chris:** how Tobs?

**Tobin:** You put a little boogie in it lol

**Chris:** Did you just tell me a dad joke?!?! Really Tobin out of all the jokes in the world, you tell me that

**Tobin:** Did you not like it?

**Chris:** it was really cheesy, but I’m not going to lie, it did make me laugh

**Tobin:** I’m glad Press

**Chris:** Do you mind telling me another one?

**Tobin:** sure Press, what is Beethoven’s favorite fruit?

**Chris:** what?

**Tobin:** A ba na na na

**Chris:** omg that is so bad, but it’s actually really good.

**Tobin:** thank you, thank you, I’m here all night

**Chris:** Thank you Tobs, that really helped. I’m going to try and sleep you should as well

**Tobin:** No problem Christen, I’ll talk to you soon

**Chris:** bye Tobs

Tobin felt jittery inside, the warmth she felt last night and this morning while in Christen’s bed suddenly repapered. And the biggest Tobin Heath smile had also appeared. How could it be that even miles away Christen still made her heart flutter like no one had ever done

Across the ocean, well more like on top of the ocean, a certain forward was feeling the exact same way, and sleep came to her rather easily after talking with Tobin.

**Chris:** Hey, just wanted to let you know that I’ve landed and on my way home. Thanks again for helping me relax. It meant a lot. See you soon Tobs.

**Tobin:** Happy to hear that, get some rest Press, goodnight

Christen was surprised to see Tobin had texted her back, specially knowing how late it was back in the U.S. She couldn’t help but smile, fighting on whether to text her back or not. She knew she wanted to, but she also knew that if she texted Tobin, she wouldn’t be able to let Tobin go to bed. It was best if she didn’t.

Christen decided to unpack later in the day, knowing her body needed to rest. She had so much to do before heading back to LA in a few weeks but right now all she could think about was going to sleep.

*a couple weeks later*

Tobin and Kelley had been in LA for a week now and things just kept getting better. Rest and relaxation was what they needed and that’s what they were getting. Tobin and Christen had texted after the season ended specifically with the Thorns winning the NWSL championship.

The texts were pretty simple, Christen congratulating her on the new hardware and Tobin updating Christen on life and vice versa. 

Now Tobin was even more excited than ever because Christen was finally flying into LA. To say Tobin was excited to see Christen was the understatement of the century. Christen was getting in later this afternoon with plans to have dinner with both Tobin and Kelley.

Even though Tobin hoped it would only be Christen and her she couldn’t help but be a bit glad Kelley was also going, so she wouldn’t be such a nervous wreck.

A couple hours later and one frozen margarita gone for both Kelley and Tobin they see Christen walk in into the taco shack they are in. It’s a warm night, not a surprise there. Which was how Tobin found herself drooling again as she saw one Christen Press in a short yellow sundress looking as gorgeous as ever, it didn’t help that she had a bit of alcohol in her system.

“Tobin you better stop drooling, before I knock you in the head for staring at my best friend like she’s some piece of meat. I get that she’s hot but I’m hotter and you’ve never drooled for me like that” Kelley said with some smugness

“I thought I was your best friend Kelley?” Tobin faked hurt in her voice

“You are my east coast bestie and Christen is my west coast bestie” Kelley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hey guys, long time no see” Christen said as she hugged Kelley from behind the booth.

“Sup Press, I knew you missed me” Kelley said while Tobin rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics

“Hey Tobs” Christen said with a shy smile and those beautiful green orbs Tobin had dreamt about

“Hey Chris, how are you? How was the flight?” Tobin asked as she got up to hug Christen. Tobin once again felt the butterflies she never failed to feel around Christen

Clearly Kelley wasn’t going to make room for her, so she sat on Tobin’s side of the booth, and again there went the butterflies when their legs touched. It was the warmth she always felt, that sense of safety with Christen. Who would’ve thought that such a simple touch could set her soul on fire? Tobin never did, but here life was showing her how wrong she could be.

Donner went without a hitch, a lot of catching up and drinking and eating. But specially a lot of laughs, and embarrassing stories of their college life being told.

“As much as I enjoyed this, I’m tired and it’s time for me to go home” Kelley said with a fake yawn

“Okay Kel, are you good to make it back to the Airbnb?” Tobs asked

“Tobs I might be a little tipsy but I’m not drunk. I’m fine, I can make it” Kelley reassured them as she was getting up to leave. Tobin got up at the same to go to the restroom.

As Tobin left, Kelley winked at Christen and said, “I expect a thank you and breakfast later”

Christen knew what Kelley was trying to plot for her and Tobin and she hated Kelley but the alcohol in her body wad definitely not complaining.

“Kel left?” Tobin asked

“Yep, she just left” Christen said

“So, up for a walk on the beach?” Tobin asked

“Sounds amazing” Chris said as they both got up from the booth and headed down the board walk and headed towards the beach.

They walked to a more secluded area and sat on a rock to watch the sun set.

There was a comfortable silence between them. It wasn’t awkward like either had expected. it was safe and calming.

“This is nice, I always considered myself an east coast kind of girl, but I could definitely get used to the west coast” Tobin sighed

“West coast is always the way to go.” Christen said as she looked and smiled at Tobin. Before she added, “So you wouldn’t mind settling on this side of the earth?”

“nope not at all, I think Portland is it for me. The city, the people, the vibe, everything about it is perfect” Tobin said

There was a way that Tobin spoke about Portland that made Christen happy.

“I’d like to see it sometime” Christen sighed

“You can Chris, we’re on vacation right now, and you also have a friend that lives there” Tobin said

“You think Alex wouldn’t mind showing me around and crashing at her place?” Christen asked with a playful tone

“Alex would mind, but a certain midfielder wouldn’t mind at all” Tobin said while she bumped shoulders with Christen as they both stared off into the night sky. A shy smile shared between both soccer players.


End file.
